The Tempter and The Prodigal Son
by Lena Liz Carter
Summary: There is a man with familiar face, who visits Hal in his dreams. Hal hates him, but he can't get rid of him. And the Trickster wants to help his young friend to rise to power... only his schemes are against everything Hal believes in.


**The finals are a terrible, terrible thing, that makes people do terrible things. I am not a native English speaker, so I want to ask you for help. I tried to give Loki a slightly more modern speech, but if you see any anachronistic expressions (especially when Hal is talking) or Americanisms, please tell me, so I can fix it.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**The Tempter and The Prodigal Son**

* * *

_By the rivers dark_

_Where I could not see_

_Who was waiting there_

_Who was hunting me._

_(Leonard Cohen, By the rivers dark)_

* * *

Hal dreamed of the Trickster quite often. The man with slick black hair and golden scepter visited him regularly in his sleep and Hal, who was no craven, was scared. The Trickster talked of winning his father's approval, of great deeds and complicated schemes. But Hal did not like his plans. He didn't want to hurt his brothers, nor his father, nor his friends, nor his country. He told the Trickster every time, but the Trickster came back a few nights later with another plan.

But the worst dream came the night Hal's father died.

Hal found himself in the empty throne room again, with the golden crown in his hands. He sit on the throne. Instead, he stopped at the first step, thinking of another chair, where he had sat and played a parody of his father to amuse a bunch of low-lives. It had been so easy to sit on the throne of Eastcheap and make fun of Falstaff.

"So, you are to become a king after all," said the familiar voice behind him. "This was not how I imagined our rise to power, but that hardly matters now. What are you going to do now?"

Hal didn't have to turn around to look at the Trickster. "I am going to accept my responsibilities and rule this land in a manner that would make my father proud of me."

"Good, good. Although you _are _a little late to make him proud. He died thinking you are a pathetic drunk rascal. Not that he was wrong..." The Trickster loved to watch other people in pain.

"I am more than that. I can be a king. I will be a king. I _am _a king."

"Oh yes." The Trickster came into Hal's view. He was smiling as usual, a thin, cruel smile that made Hal shiver with cold every time. "There is still a chance for you. All you need to do is follow my advice..."

Hal suddenly turned to face the Trickster. He had never been so angry with his nightmare before.

"You are not my advisor. _I _am the king and _I _am going to rule."

The Trickster seated himself on the throne and smiled even wider. He threw both his legs over one armrest and jabbed his scepter in Hal's direction. "Good luck with ruling without me. You can't get rid of me, Hal."

"Maybe you are a part of me, like my leg or my hand, but that doesn't mean I can't cut you off," Hal clenched his fist.

"Cut me off? You were desperate for your father's approval and yet you have never been able to cut off people like Falstaff to win it. You have always ended up in Eastcheap with thieves and whores, as you are always going to end up here with me. Don't fight it, Hal. Listen to me. Perhaps I am not going to make you a beloved king, but who needs love? You and me, we both know what it's like to live without it. But I am going to make you a king they will remember," he whispered and suddenly Hal knew exactly how did the serpent in Eden sound.

"I can do better than this," said Hal defiantly. "I can be both loved and remembered."

"Oh can you? I would like to see you try," chuckled the Trickster.

Hal straightened his back and walked up to the throne where the Trickster still lounged. He grabbed his coat with one hand, lifted him from the seat and threw him down the steps, much like his father did to him only hours ago.

Then Hal sat on the throne and placed the golden crown on his head. The Trickster was looking up at him and he looked hurt. His face was a face of a dog that had been kicked, but that was not important. Hal, for the first time in his life, felt royal. For the first time in his life he had been Prince Henry, the rightful heir of England.

"You will see me try," he told the Trickster. "And you will see me succeed."

And then, for a moment, he caught a glimpse of an old man standing in the shadows. His father's warm, proud smile was the last thing he had seen before he woke up to the first day of his rule.


End file.
